


The struggle within

by Marjon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjon/pseuds/Marjon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint struggles with the nightmares he gets during the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The struggle within

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on Metallica's song 'The struggle within'

He is in a fight, like so many others before and so many likely to follow. The man lying in front of him is bulky and just as Clint is about to make the final strike he hears a cry. The tone makes him unwillingly turn his head to look over his shoulder, only to see another enemy letting go of the arrow in his crossbow. Clint's mind races a mile in just a second, but he doesn’t have the time to move out of its course quickly enough.

A push however proves to work perfectly in saving him, but at what cost? _At what cost?_

Glancing backwards he sees something that makes his blood run cold. The place where he had just been standing is now occupied by no one other than his fellow Avenger and lover: Pietro Maximoff. Now standing with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

His mind tells him to go over and try to save the kid, but years and years of training has made his instinct kick in before his mind, so without waiting another second or another strung arrow, he quickly finishes off the responsible guy. Clint's own opponent still lays unconscious, so he pays no attention to him right now.

"Pietro!" he rushes over, not wanting to accept the situation. "Pietro!" Has he just given his life to protect mine? _Again?!_ Clint wonders as he falls to his knees.

A sad, bloody smile is given in return, so unlike the one he has come to notice and love over the past few months. The kid doesn't even have the strength left to use his beloved catchphrase.

"No... No... NO!" Clint roars as he takes the now lifeless form of his lover in his arms.

He is roughly shaken only moments later. Unwillingly he opens his closed eyes, unfocussed for some reason.

Confusion washes over him as he sees the familiar face of no one other than Pietro hang over him, worry clear in his eyes.

"Clint? You okay?" he asks in a soft tone, his voice thick with his accent.

Taking in his surroundings, Clint finally understands where he is. He lies in his own bed, in his own place, with a very much alive Pietro, who must have awakened him.

"I'm fine," he mutters, but the blonde doesn’t seem to believe it.

"You don't look like it," Pietro whispers and as he stretches out a hand, touches Clint’s cheek and shows there's some liquid on his finger, all Clint can do is turn his head away. He knows Pietro only wants to help him, but he can't. Clint simply cannot face it, not right now.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Clint says again, before he gets up for a long cold shower in hopes to calm his mind and aching heart once more. He never noticed the hurt look on Pietro's face when he left the kid alone in the bedroom.


End file.
